The gorgeous view
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Nathan x Jack, The boys go on a hike and discover this bench... well, there isn't much more to it *smirk* Okay, well... they bicker of course


**THE GORGEOUS VIEW **or 'Are we there yet?'

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**RATING**: NC17

**LANGUAGE**: English

**GENRE**: Established Relationship, Humor, PWP

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thank you for your patience with me. You're doing wonders on my ego.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Pity.

**A/N: **This piece isn't meant to be taken seriously. I was just enjoying the scenery while walking the dog and thought about those two. Sorry, if they both get too OOC along the way, I was just in a mood to tease and Jack happened to be near *smirk*

…

**The gorgeous view**

**a Djap story**

…

"Are we there yet?"

Jack Carter had the sudden but not entirely unexpected urge to strangle his companion. They'd been hiking for about half an hour, but he'd heard that particular question about a hundred times. Jack Carter had figured it would be very difficult to pursue a relationship with one Dr. Nathan Stark, but he couldn't have imagined how difficult the man really could be – _like, all the time_.

Even at holidays. _Especially _at holidays.

Jack rolled his eyes and ignored Nathan while he quickened his pace up the hill.

"I'm thirsty." Nathan offered, sounding miffed.

"Drink something." Jack retorted dryly without stopping.

"You won't even wait up for me." Nathan complained pouting. "If I stop, I'll lose sight of you and I'll be lost in this godforsaken wilderness forever."

Jack stopped, shivering with suppressed anger, choosing his next words with care:

"If you would just start walking like a normal human being…"

"Hiking's bad enough. I don't understand why you insist on practically _running _up this damn mountain."

"Says the man who goes on a morning run every damn day and works out every other day in his life. You're just pissed off because I woke you up so early."

"Well, what kind of holiday is this if I have to rise so early anyway?" Nathan whined.

"One in which we need to be up on that mountain to enjoy the truly gorgeous view of the setting sun. Besides 11 o'clock isn't early. Don't forget that I know about your working hours!"

"We could have stayed in bed." Nathan pouted.

"We did that already yesterday. And the day before. _And the day before that too._" Jack pointed out reasonably watching Nathan while he fumbled in his backpack for the water bottle. He finally found it and took some deep gulps.

"What was wrong with that?" Nathan finally asked, swiping his mouth with his arm and giving a good imitation of a spoiled five year old boy.

"Nothing." Jack admitted "But we could have done that at home too."

"Are you joking or have you completely just lost your mind now?" Nathan asked before adding: "We never could have done that at home. The next disaster would have been lurking right around the next corner and we'd never make it through one whole day in bed there."

"True." Jack admitted in defeat. "But that wasn't my point."

"You actually had a point?" Nathan commented sarcastically which caused Jack to roll his eyes again.

"We wouldn't have needed to fly this far away if we didn't even make it out of the hotel once."

"I thought that was normal with newlyweds." Nathan smirked.

"You must have lost your mind if you think I'd marry you. We'd kill each other in a few hours!"

"Oh come on!" Nathan sighed in annoyance. "We came out to everybody: Allison had her fit about being left out, Henry couldn't stop giggling for a whole week, Fargo fainted obligatory and Zoe approves. We might as well be married. Hell, even Mansfield congratulated us on our relationship."

" And it creeped me out. I'll never ever forget the way he kept looking at us." Jack shuddered.

Nathan smiled in reminiscence: "Yeah, one keeps wondering about the whole 'don't ask, don't tell-issue' He sure looked like he wanted us to tell him everything…"

"I still won't marry you. End of discussion." Jack decided with his arms crossed and a defiant look on his face.

Nathan lifted his hands in mock surrender: "Fine, have it your way. I still think we act like we are married though! We kept bickering at each other for years. It wouldn't be that different…"

Jack pouted: "It would be. You would make me wear the dress… "

Nathan looked up, surprised to find Jack's cheeks a lovely red. "That's what bothers you?"

"I know that you would!" Jack insisted. For a moment it looked like Nathan wanted to contradict, but in the end he didn't. Instead he shrugged and admitted: "I probably would. That still doesn't explain why we have to go hiking here."

"Because of the gorgeous view, of course." Jack went with the eye rolling again and got back to walking.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Nathan exclaimed and hurried to follow his lover's tracks.

"Only if you stop complaining."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it annoys you to no ends. What other fun do you want me to have if you force me to hike?"

"Who knows? You could actually _enjoy _the hike…"

"But it's so boring!"

Instead of answering to that Jack just quickened his steps, not caring anymore if Nathan was still able to follow him.

…

"Are we there yet?"

"_Nathan!_" Jack barked in warning and Nathan actually had the feeling he was going too far.

He'd never admit that of course or – god forbid – ever apologize for his behavior, but he started planning how to pay Jack for not having thrown him of the cliff yet. Just as he started focusing on his lover's ass, which was hidden only by those really thin pants, Jack suddenly stopped. The blond started grinning and muttered:

"Yeah, actually we're there."

Nathan took a look around but couldn't quite see why Jack had dragged him out here. The scenery around Eureka was also pretty amazing, not that he ever took the time to actually appreciate it. But he could, if he wanted, so why was this special?

They were standing on a cliff overlooking a lake, which bore dark green water and mirrored the trees around them. The sun wasn't setting yet, so with a sigh Nathan figured, they would have to stay there for a while until it did. Perhaps he could persuade his lover for another quick roll in the hay…

"Look, over there." Jack pointed to something on their left and Nathan had to blink into the sun before he finally could make out what it was.

"What…? The bench?"

"Yeah, let's go over." Nathan really didn't understand what all this sudden enthusiasm was about, but he was a little surprised when they reached the bench. It looked different than usual benches and had been invented for people with bad backs. It was in form of a wave and you rested laying down on it instead of sitting.

"Oh, it's one of those new ergonomic models." Nathan commented only half interested. Again, eye-rolling on Jack's side of the conversation was the only comment, but Nathan really couldn't see what should be so special about this place.

"So this is why you dragged me out here? We do have those benches in Eureka too. I didn't even know you had problems with your back."

"That's probably because I don't _have _any problems with my back. As for why we're here… uh…"

Jack always blushed beautifully and usually did so when discussing sexual themes. He instantly had Nathan's full awareness as he stuttered:

"… well, I've been told that sitting and… uh… resting isn't the only thing those ergonomic benches are good for…"

"Jack. You pervert." Nathan teased and Jack's blush deepened. "Your friend told you this? What kind of friend did you say was he?"

"Stop with the teasing or you won't be getting any." Jack threatened, looking embarrassed.

"Right now or ever again?" Nathan asked with a leer.

The blush on Jack's face told Nathan everything he needed to know, but to his surprise the blond elaborated: "Well, I did bring lube and condoms…"

"Really?" Nathan looked suddenly really interested. "What's gotten into you?"

Jack shrugged uncomfortably. "I thought you deserved a treat for going on this vacation with me. You're always so caught up in your work that I didn't think you would want to … but if you insist on being cranky today…"

"No. I'll be good." Nathan promised purring. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I know you like to do it where we could be caught… don't think I didn't notice you 'accidentally' forgetting to put up the 'Don't disturb' sign… You wanted us to get caught."

"I like to show off what's mine. That woman sure looked jealous…"

"So when my friend told me of his… experience up here, I thought you might like the idea…"

"You dirty, dirty little sheriff!" Nathan teased, not being able to stop himself from doing it.

"Stop calling me that!" Jack scowled, but it didn't have the intended effects, as he was by now sporting a very visible erection through his pants. Despite his usual scolding, Jack _did _like getting called that name by his lover, which Nathan knew too.

Nathan smirked and leaned in for a kiss, pressing his knee between his lover's thighs, his tongue making the blond moan with expert moves. It was always a wonder to the scientist how much Jack liked getting seduced by him. Actually Nathan had thought they would never have a chance together, because he figured Jack for quite the alpha in bed.

Well, the good sheriff wasn't. Of course he took the lead from time to time, but it wasn't what turned him on most. The sheriff liked to give up his control and who would be better suited for that than a megalomaniac, who wanted to dominate the world? Still this was only halfway his fantasy, but also his lover's (even if Jack would never in a million years admit that). Nathan broke the kiss with a very dirty move, which left Jack breathless and aching, to ask:

"Tell me more. What do you want?"

Jack's eyes were already half lidded and his pupils blown wide by passion, but he answered the question surprisingly quick:

"You on your back and me riding you while you enjoy the view…"

Whether Jack meant enjoying the scenery or Jack riding him, Nathan couldn't decide, but he surly had time to ask for clarification later, as his own erection jumped at the very interesting prospect. So this really _was _a fantasy of Jack's too and Nathan would make sure to fulfill the wishes of his lover as best as he could.

"Okay, so how do we start…?"

Nathan's voice trailed off as Jack had already started to work. He had put his backpack over to the bench and instantly pulled things out. First there came a blanket, which he draped over the wooden surface. At Nathan's questioning look he shrugged: "My friend told me that splinters aren't that easy to get out of your backside, so…"

Nathan suddenly stalked over to him, a dangerous look adorning his usually handsome face.

"Exactly what kind of 'friend' is that friend of yours?" He repeated his earlier question, but this time anything but teasing.

Jack gulped but inwardly his heart made a pleased leap: He totally loved it whenever Nathan got jealous. Time for teasing was over and it usually led to the best sex he'd ever had, although Nathan was a very potent lover in most ways. Right now he didn't need a possessive Nathan though, because that meant the scientist could get the idea to take this someplace else. When Nathan was really jealous he surely wanted nobody to come along and see his sheriff in the throes of passion.

"Just a friend, Nathan. Besides he's straight as an arrow."

"But you do find him attractive, don't you?"

"No. Not my type." That was a lie, but Nathan didn't need to know that, right?

"Stop lying to me, Jack!"

"Can't we just get this show running?" Jack asked exasperated and crossed his arms in annoyance, because that usually worked better than pleading.

Nathan grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to devour his mouth in a very possessive gesture. Jack felt disorientated and very turned on, when they finally broke apart again and Nathan threatened: "Fine. But don't think we won't come back to this later!" A pleasant shiver traveled down Jack's backbone, but the sheriff managed to stand his ground and not to go down on his knees to apologize for ever having touched anybody else by giving the best blow job he knew how to give.

"So what else have you brought in that backpack of yours?"

The next things Jack pulled out were the promised lube – their favorite brand, which softly heated when touching skin – and the condoms. Next came some lotion.

"Sun blocker?" Nathan asked incredulous.

"You'll thank me later for it."

"How so?"

"This whole area is pretty high and you're not used to being outside for such a long period with you working in those labs of yours all the time. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"Oiling each other up will be fun…I know what clever fingers you have for massages…"

"I see… What else?"

Jack shrugged. "That's pretty much it. I brought some more water and some chocolate for later, but…"

"Yeah, let's get this started." Nathan purred and instantly took Jack's mouth again. Neither man remembered when exactly they'd lost which part of clothing, but they were soon standing naked in the warm glow of the evening sun. Jack goose pimpled in the prospect of standing this exposed in the middle of nature, but was soon swapped away by Nathan's passion for him. The good sheriff went very pliable in the scientist's arms and followed Nathan without any resistance to the bench. The next minute was a little awkward, as they refused to stop kissing while trying to get comfortable on the bench. Mission accomplished, they finally groped around for the lotion and started smearing each other with the cold, milky white stuff, leaving only their most intimate body parts uncovered. They had a lot of fun with the lotion as Nathan started using it to draw obscene pictures on Jack's body with it and Jack tried to playfully fight him off.

In between the kissing and the mock fighting they soon grew earnest again and looked for the lube as the sun started setting. Nathan laid back before Jack straddled his hips and shoved the lube to his expert hands. Nathan took his time to prepare Jack, although he was already fairly loose from the overuse of that particular body parts in the course of the last few days. He did enjoy the impatient squirming of Jack though, so he made sure to tease his prostate with every stroke inside his body.

"Nathan." Jack complained. "If we don't start now, the sun will be gone."

Although he hated to admit it, Jack was right, so he pulled his fingers out and made motions to position himself at his lover's secret entrance.

"Wait!" Jack suddenly stopped him and started shoving him up a little, looking back for the position of the sun.

"What?"

"Just do what I say for once." Jack said sternly and Nathan obediently shut his mouth and followed the instructions. When Jack was finally content with his position, Nathan actually couldn't see anything anymore, because he was looking directly into the bright light of the sun. He used his hands to shield his eyes, so Jack, who looked into the other direction, softly took hold of his erection and guided it into his body.

"Now take your arm away."

"But…"

"Just. Do. It." Jack growled.

Nathan did it and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Jack was all sweaty and looming over him, his already golden hair and beautifully muscled body framed by the rays of the setting sun. To even make it better the water of the lake glistened too, adding to the already heavenly picture of his lover.

His movements were slow, even slower that their usual pace, and still had an addicting rhythm Nathan had never felt before. Jack's blue eyes twinkled in the warm light around them and they were filled with passion and love.

Nathan couldn't do much but enjoy the view. At one moment in their coupling Jack shut his eyes and threw his head back, slowly starting to quicken the pace to their usual rhythm that would have both of them coming hard in no time at all. Nathan wanted to prolong the experience, wanted to make this last, but Jack didn't let him, behaving as if he was possessed by a very strange energy rolling through his body.

It was a very surreal experience as they both came at the same time. Usually they didn't, but this time they even matched the exact point, when the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. Afterwards Jack collapsed on Nathan's body, breathing hard, sweaty and nearly purring from the intense satisfaction rolling through his body.

…

They lay there for half an hour before they finally managed to find the energy to move again.

"That was gorgeous." Nathan suddenly said into the silence between them, which caused Jack to smirk.

"Told you it would be worth the hike."

For once, Nathan kept his mouth shut and didn't contradict. For once he didn't need to have the last word in their arguments. So instead he said "Thank you. You… are beautiful…"

"Stop that. You're making me blush."

"Just stating the truth."

"Here I thought I was the one with the handsome boyfriend…"

"That's also true."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're so full of it."

"You love me anyway."

"Of course I do."

"Really? Do you?" And suddenly Nathan sounded very serious. "Because I do love you."

Jack smiled and hurried to say: "Of course I do. I love you."

Nathan smirked cupping Jack's left ass-cheek in his hand. "Does that mean you could be talked into a second round?"

Jack stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. "You can't be serious. You just can't be in that good of form at your age."

"It must be you then." And really, as Jack's gaze wandered down Nathan's body he saw the tall tell twitching of the already filling erection.

"You're a sex monster."

"Aww, but only for you."

Nathan was surprised that Jack actually seemed to like the idea but still, they shouldn't have tempted fate twice in one day. It must have been karma that just as Jack was really getting into the spirit of a second round, a group of rosy cheeked and cheerful boy scouts came around the corner, just to find Jack with his mouth full of Nathan's dick.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 8****th****September 2010**


End file.
